Online social networks provide their members with the ability to connect and communicate with other members. Online social networks include a personal profile for each member, which includes the educational history, work history, and personal interests of the member. Many online social networks also include a job posting functionality, wherein employers can post available jobs and potential employees can search through the posted job openings. Many online social networks further include a notification feature, wherein a member of the online social network receives notifications relating to such things as other members viewing the member's profile, job anniversaries of other members, job changes of other members, birthdays of other members, etc.